Alive (HIATUS)
by lauren6498
Summary: Kara ends up living on Isla Nublar with her uncle after a tragedy. There, her whole life changes. While she and her uncle are close, they don't always see eye to eye on things. After running off one day, Kara meets Zach and Gray Mitchell...and they get into a lot of trouble, especially after the Indominus Rex escapes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _-March-_**

A hand encompassed mine as I hunched over in the hard plastic chair, not looking at the coffin in front of me. You'd think that there would be more comfortable chairs at a funeral, but nope. I guess sitting on a hard chair for thirty minutes was a small price to pay. As if I hadn't paid enough.

My uncle rubbed circles on the back of my hand as I sniffed and tried to take deep breaths to keep from crying. My mom's younger brother and my surrogate father/brother. He was more like the cool cousin than anything. He'd arrived this morning from Isla Nublar. I'd been alone in the hospital for four days—a very long four days.

We'd been coming home from a movie, a stupid movie that we'd both hated. I couldn't remember what happened after a car clipped our tail end, other than rain falling on my face. Or was it glass? It was hard to tell the difference.

I didn't look up as the priest or whoever he was said the last words of his speech, or was it a prayer? Even as it was lowered I didn't look up at the coffin. Even as my uncle gently pulled me up to be the first one to drop dirt in there. I glanced away as I threw a pile of dirt at the whole, and waited for him to throw his.

If I looked I was going to start crying. And out of all the people here, I only knew my uncle, Owen. The rest were coworkers or college friends of my mom. As far as I knew, Owen was my last family member.

"C'mon, kid," he murmured, putting an arm around my shoulder and steering me away from the funeral and towards his rental car. He'd arrived in the same clothes he was wearing—a dark pair of jeans, a dark gray shirt, and work boots. I'd never known him to own a suit.

He pulled the car up in front of my house; everything had already been explained to me by a social worker. I was going to be moving to Isla Nublar to live with my uncle, or I would be placed in the foster care system until I was eighteen. Needless to say I picked Owen.

I slowly trudged up the steps to the house. We were going to be staying the night and then board a plane to Costa Rica the following morning. Most of my stuff would be shipped to either a storage locker or me. Anything I didn't pack was to be donated or sold. We had until the morning to pack it all. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

Owen opened the front door and I paused at the entry, digging my nails into my palms. He flipped the lights on and I bit my lip, following him in.

Everything was exactly where we'd left it before the movie. The DVD's were still stacked on the coffee table; an open bag of chips was lying on the counter; a half-empty glass of water sat on the kitchen table; shoes were strewn across the entryway; jackets slung over the back of the couch. It smelled like my mom's perfume, sweet and barely noticeable. I swallowed hard.

I took small steps towards the stairs, hearing Owen go to the garage to get boxes. I stopped at my bedroom; the door was still open. My bed was unmade, my stuffed velociraptor sitting next to my pillow. My diploma was sitting on my desk from my early-graduation. A tote bag of books sat next to my bookshelf, not yet added to my collection. My camera and tripod sat next to my computer, waiting for a video to be edited. Pictures of my mom and I, my mom and Owen, or me and Owen sat on shelves above my desk.

I sat down on my bed and brought my knees up to my chest, pressing the stuffed raptor into a hug. It had been a gift when I was 9, a year after my dad had left, from Owen. He'd just started working on Isla Nublar and hadn't been able to visit as much. I'd been down in the dumps for a while, so when he showed up with the stuffed animal, I was overjoyed. Even though I was almost an adult, I still slept with it.

I glanced around my room, mentally taking inventory of what to take with me. It was the beginning of summer, and I was going to be living in a summery place year round, so I wouldn't need my winter clothes. Everything else I would take.

My books were definitely coming with me. They'd be shipped to wherever I was staying and I'd just have to find a way to have them all set up. Maybe Owen could help me build shelves. My camera gear would be coming as well, and so would most of my bookish items. I'd probably need my exploration gear, as I called it, for wandering around the park.

I'd have my diploma and other non-essential certifications put into storage, along with stuffed animals and things I wouldn't need or have space for but were still sentimental.

The pictures were coming with me immediately. A few changes of clothes, my important identifications, my raptor, and my computer were all coming with me immediately. Maybe a couple knickknacks, but that was all.

I slid off the bed and started moving things into a keep pile or a get-rid-of pile. Owen wordlessly came in and started packing up stuff at my pointing. I wasn't ready to talk, and I'm not sure if he was either.

I had to remind myself that he lost someone too. I lost a mother, but he lost his older sister. He'd always been close or a phone call away, and it must have been tough on him to lose her. Maybe not tougher than me, but probably equal.

We got my room packed up in a couple hours and I moved on to my mom's room. I stood at the door taking deep breaths and Owen laid a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this now," he offered. "I can box it up to go to storage. You can look through it when you're ready." I took a shaky breath and nodded, turning around and wrapping my arms around his abdomen. Tears leaked out of my eyes and he rubbed circles on my shoulder to comfort me.

I woke up on the couch, a blanket thrown over me and my raptor hanging halfway off. It was dark outside but a lamp provided light. Boxes were around us, labeled with things such as 'Movies-Donate' or 'China-Sell'. I'd told Owen what I wanted to keep and he'd done the rest.

I heard him moving around in the kitchen and I slowly stood up, tucking my raptor under my arm, and walked into the kitchen. The cabinets were bare and boxes littered the floors. A bag of takeout was sitting on the table with paper plates next to it. Owen was situated there, talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I'll be back tonight. No, I'm not coming in. Yes, I'll be working tomorrow." He glanced up at me. "I gotta go. Yeah, bye."

I sank into a chair next to him and glanced in the bag. Boxes of noodles peaked up at me and I dug one out, taking a plastic fork from the pile. Plain butter noodles in a plastic container, the first real food I've eaten in days.

The next hour passes in a blur. I don't really pay attention to the conversation Owen and I have, or the rest of the packing that we do. Finally, though, we're in a car on the way to the airport, my bags tossed in the backseat.

"I think you'll like living there," Owen said. "I realize you've only been there a few times for vacation, but it's not a bad place to live." I stare out the window and nod, not replying but simply reaching out and clutching onto his hand for comfort.

Everything passes quickly, and soon I'm sitting in first class on a small plane bound for Costa Rica. I manage to say awake through the flight, but when I sit down on the padded bench on the ferry taking the small group of people to the island, I'm suddenly exhausted. I drop my head onto Owen's shoulder and lean against him. He's messing around on a tablet, most likely for work.

He rarely took vacation days because of how important his job was. For him to come and get me was a big deal and I could probably imagine the number of messages he was getting about the velociraptors.

A small smile, the first one in days, flitted across my face at the mention of the raptors. They'd been my favorite dinosaurs since Owen had brought me the stuffed animal and told me that he worked with them. When I'd finally seen them in real life at the age of 13, I was enamored. My mother would have preferred I liked triceratops, but it didn't matter.

Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. The raptors. Owen's girls. They were dangerous, very dangerous. But they hadn't been as mean as when I had walked up to the gate. I don't doubt that they would have eaten me had I walked in, but they weren't as mean when I had been up close and personal. I was excited to see them—they always seemed to remember me.

I fell asleep not thinking about my mom, but instead thinking about the raptors.

I awoke being set in the passenger seat of a car—a Jeep. Owen was reaching across to buckle me in and I hummed in fatigue, causing him to chuckle slightly. As he walked around to the driver's side, I blinked rapidly to try and wake myself up fully.

It was about seven in the evening, and the sun was approaching the horizon. It wouldn't set for another hour or so, but it was getting lower and casting a soft glow on the island. We were driving on higher ground than the main park was, and I could see the crowds of people.

There weren't as many as in tourist season, but there were still a fair number. I knew that the park was gearing up for summer soon when the visitors would double, maybe even triple, in attendance.

"We've set you up with some stuff to help with living here," Owen said. "I've been thinking you might want to do more around here than just lounge, so if you want, I can set up an interview with Ms. Dearing. Maybe get you an internship or apprenticeship, if you wanted."

I started out the window for a few moments. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Owen nodded. "Even if you didn't want a job like that, we're still setting you up with a couple perks. Can't have you living on the island with the potential of getting stranded on your own."

The corner of my mouth quirked up into a small smile before falling again. I looked out the window again and got a glimpse of the mosasaurus jumping out of the water for feeding time before disappearing again.

"Kara, I know this is going to be hard," Owen began, sighing. "It'll be hard for both of us. But I want you to know that I'm here. Whenever you need me, I'm right here. To talk or to just goof around."

I nodded. The ride was silent until we pulled up to a strange structure. It looked like a bungalow and a trailer combined. There was a porch and picnic benches and a motorcycle parked next to a pile of tools. A very familiar setting.

"I moved my stuff out of the second bedroom so you have a place for yourself. Barry and I were gonna start building on an addition because it'll be cramped for a while," Owen told me as he grabbed my duffel. I shouldered my backpack and followed him up the steps.

The room he led me to was half as big as mine at home. Half of the room was taken up by a twin bed and dresser pushed up against the wall while the other half had bookshelves lining the wall. I was surprised to see them there.

"I know you like books," Owen said, scratching the back of his neck. "So I figured because I didn't need bookshelves you could have them."

I smiled, turning to give him a hug. "Thanks."

"I'll let you get settled," he replied. "I'll come get you for dinner." Owen left the room and shut the door, which made the space bigger.

I opened the window above the bed and was greeted with a view of water and then mountains of jungle. It was beautiful.

"Things will get better, K," I murmured to myself. Life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

 **I promise next chapter will be a lot more fun. This was honestly just a filler/introduction to kind of tell why Kara is going to be at Jurassic World.**

 **Also, make sure to note the time changes/months at the top of the chapters. It's March right now and the events of the movie take place in December, but I won't make a whole novel out of those months. Just a few chapters.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this story. I'm very excited to be writing it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _-August-_**

I laughed at a particularly funny part in my book and jotted down a little annotation on a post-it note. My advanced reader's copy was getting pretty beat up from my rough handling of it, all of the annotations stuck in the pages, and the dirt and dust from the raptor paddock. I wasn't too worried, ARCs weren't supposed to last forever, and I would get a finished copy soon.

"What's so funny?" Owen asked, jogging down the steps from the catwalks. He'd just given the girls their mid-day treats.

"Ah, nothing," I replied, closing my book and standing up. I'd been waiting for him to be done with the raptors so that we could go get lunch. I'd been wanting something other than microwave meals, and Owen had agreed.

Owen shook his head and gestured towards the jeep. I quickly shouldered my bag and led the way, pulling the keys out of my pocket.

I'd arrived at Jurassic World on Isla Nublar in March, three months after graduating early from high school. It took me a little over a month to settle into a routine where I didn't think about my mom 100% of the time. It had been a pretty crappy eighteenth birthday. When I was finally ready to do something other than cry and eat my feelings, I looked for something to do.

The aquatic park had been short on lifeguards after some left from the winter tourist rush and I'd jumped at the chance to get back into something I knew. Of course, it was completely different, seeing as I had to go through even more training because of the fact that there were dinosaurs on the island and no main hospital. Then most of the rides were named after dinosaurs. And I'd only worked at a waterpark once in my life.

Working at the aquatic park was only a part-time job. I worked usually one day a week, but sometimes two if it was busy. The other part of my time was spent with Owen and the velociraptors.

I loved the raptors. Even though they were dangerous predators, I was falling in love with them, like a parent for a child or a sibling for another sibling. I'd never been in the cage with them, but I'd been on the catwalk with Owen, or snuck food to them while he was getting something. There had been times I'd been in the stables and able to pet them while they were muzzled for tests. I liked to think that if it really came down to it, they wouldn't kill me if given the chance.

Blue was the beta, and Owen's secret favorite. He always denied that he had favorites, but I knew he liked Blue best. After Blue came Delta, Charlie, and Echo. If I had to pick a favorite, it would be Echo. When the raptors were younger, Blue and Echo had fought over the beta position, something I'd been a witness to before my mom dragged me away. Blue had beaten Echo, and left the raptor with a scar across her muzzle and a crooked jaw.

If Blue was the beta, then Owen was the alpha, and he knew it. It was fun watching him somehow control the raptors. He told me it was because he imprinted on them when they were born—he was the first face they saw. But even that imprint wasn't enough on some days.

The first part of my job with the raptors was to occasionally provide assistance to and apprentice under Owen, aka bring him dead rats and sometimes get to work with the girls. They didn't respect me as much as him, but they never tried to eat me.

The second part of my job was to take notes on the raptors' behavior, document important things, and basically create a raptor handbook for the workers and higher-ups who didn't know anything about raptors. It was fun, but not as fun as actually working with the raptors.

Of course, being as 'important' as I was, I had been given the basic employee package and them some. I'd gotten keys to a jeep because I'd be traveling between Owen's bungalow, the aquatic park, and the raptor paddock. I'd received a whole bag of technology including a laptop for my research, a tablet, heavy-duty cameras and recording equipment, and other odds and ends. Next I'd been given VIP access to the entire park with my employee ID that marked me as a trainer and researcher. I'd also gotten a stun gun because of the close proximity to dinosaurs, but Owen had taken that from me and told me that the only time I'd ever need to use it was with him. Finally, I'd gotten a bunch of uniforms for both the training and researching aspect as well as the lifeguarding aspect. The pay was pretty well too. I was able to buy as many hardback books as I wanted whenever I wanted.

Just for lifeguarding, they'd given me a fanny pack, first aid kit, CPR mask, three whistles, sunglasses, two hats, three shorts, two pairs of sweatpants, three shirts, three tank tops, a hoodie and a jacket, a water bottle, flip flops, sandals, a backpack, a duffel bag, four towels, a lanyard, and a whole lot of bug sprays and sunscreen. And I only worked as a guard for 2 days a week during off-season.

I'd come home from orientation and tripped over all of the stuff I'd had. Owen had laughed at me, then taken my stun gun and one of my whistles before helping dump everything on my bed.

Usually I only carried around my research and training equipment, but I left most of my guard stuff in my park-issued jeep. I'd been ordered to keep an emergency responder's bag in there in case someone passed out or was attacked by I dinosaur and I just happened to be driving by.

"Head to Margaritaville," Owen told me, scrolling his finger across his tablet. I simply nodded and turned up my Jesse McCartney CD, knowing how much it irritated him. He screwed up his face in disgust. "Oh turn that shit off."

I simply smirked at him, turned it up, and started singing along.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the parking lot behind Margaritaville and Owen was out of the jeep before I'd even put the car in park. Jesse McCartney really must have gotten to him. I giggled lightly before hopping out of the air conditioning and into the heat and humidity of Central America in August.

Owen held the door open and I ducked inside the restaurant. It was a quaint little place that not many tourists knew about. It was mainly for the employees and their families.

I situated myself in one of the smaller booths while Owen went up to the bar to grab himself a drink. Even though I'd turned eighteen—the legal drinking age in Costa Rica—three months prior, Owen still wouldn't let me drink. I mean, it didn't stop me, but it just made it a little harder to get a drink.

By the time he'd made it back from flirting with the brunette bartender I'd already placed the food order. He got the same thing every time, T-rex steak with pteronadon wings and fries—aka t-bone steak with chicken wings. I generally just got the Brachiosaurus salad. I never understood why everything had to be dinosaur themed, even if we were in a dinosaur theme park.

"I'm gonna be late tonight," I told Owen, rubbing some dirt out of my fingernail.

"Why?" Even though I was eighteen, I still generally had to listen to Owen. I had nowhere else to go and he'd taken over when my dad left and then brought me in when my mom died.

"Guard party," I lied, smiling a little. "I might just spend the night at the resort if it gets too late." It wasn't really a guard party, though there was one tonight. I was meeting up with a couple interns, an ACU trooper, and a trainer. We were gonna be hanging out and most likely drinking at the trainer's place. We were all of legal drinking age, and there weren't going to be any illegal substances. I didn't plan on getting drunk or doing anything I shouldn't, but Owen wouldn't take it that way.

"Okay," he replied. "Just call if you want me to pick you up." My smile faltered for a second at his offer, feeling a little guilty for lying.

"I will," I assured him, sitting back as the waitress, Carlie, set our food on the table. "Thanks, Carlie."

We chatted about my book blog and how guarding was going before turning to the raptors.

"They seem to be doing better," I commented through a mouthful of vegetables.

Owen shrugged. "It's on and off. Some days it's progress, other days it seems we're back at the beginning." I nodded, seeing some of that myself.

"What about that one dude, Hoshi or something." I waved my fork in the air. "What's his deal?" He'd been around more and more lately, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Hoskins," Owen corrected, "and he's been hanging around a lot more. Wants to make sure I'm making progress or to see if he needs to find a new guy." There was a long pause before he continued. "I'm pretty sure that whenever he's there he doesn't learn a thing about the raptors. He only sees what he wants to see, and it's annoying as hell."

My nose twitched and my eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think he's gonna do something that would hurt the raptors?" I didn't like the idea of the raptors getting hurt or used for something bad.

"Dunno, I think he's thinking about it," Owen replied. My frown deepened. "But it's nothing to worry about. I'll stop him from doing anything that could be harmful that involves the raptors."

"Just make sure he doesn't do something stupid like let them out of the paddock," I answered, shoving a pile of lettuce into my mouth as I spoke.

"That's charming," Owen snorted, referring to my mouth full of food. I grinned and turned back to my salad.

We ate in silence, like usual. I was looking at stuff on my phone and Owen was taking care of things on his tablet. It was peaceful until Owen's phone rang.

"This is Grady," he greeted, still scrolling on his tablet. I could barely hear the person on the other end, and not enough to make out what they were saying.

"Ah, shit," Owen cursed, glancing up at me. "I'll head that way." He ended the call and stood up, quickly pulling out his wallet and throwing some cash on the table. I figured that meant we were done, and it sounded as if something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked, handing him the keys to my jeep when he held out his hand.

"A trainer fell in the paddock," he replied, smoothly reversing out of the parking lot and onto the dirt-packed road. I inhaled sharply.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Owen clenched his jaw and nodded. A sharp pang shot through my heart. Even though I barely knew all the trainers, I did know that they all had families and plans for after they worked here. "Which one?"

"Braden," he told me, frowning. My eyebrows furrowed and I turned to stare out the window. Braden had been there longer than any of the other trainers, not counting Owen and Barry. He had a wife he visited every other weekend, and he'd just dropped the bomb that he was expecting a kid. A baby boy.

"Let me guess, they want you to get the body?" I muttered. Owen simply nodded. By now, Braden was probably lying in pieces spread across the paddock, and the raptors wouldn't go into their stables until they'd finished feeding. The only one who could even possibly get them to go there mid-meal would be Owen.

"I want you to stay in the car." I turned to face him, eyes narrowed.

"Like hell I'm staying in the car," I answered, annoyed. "You don't get to risk your life and ask me to stay in the damn car. I'm not five."

"I don't want you to see Braden."

"I've seen worse, trust me." Owen shot me a confused glance as I turned back to the window.

Fog had settled over the upper parts of the island and it drew me into a memory, causing me to flinch as I remembered my mom's mutilated body lying next to me. Or when I'd found our neighbor, Mr. Davies, dead in his backyard three days after it had happened. He was bloated and swollen and attracting flies. I was five. Then there was the time when the t-rex trainer had been dragged in when I'd been watching. It had been a slow day, and barely anybody was there for the feeding. He'd been dead the moment he hit the ground.

"I'm not saying that I want to be in the paddock with you, but I don't want to wait in the car. Please, Owen," I pleaded, not even looking at him. There was silence as we pulled up at the paddock.

"Fine, but you're staying on the catwalks," he agreed, unbuckling his seat belt and out of the jeep in seconds. I could see him run towards the cage and I followed, taking a turn at the stares so I could see what was going on.

It was a sight I wouldn't forget. There was blood everywhere—on the walls, the ground, the trees, and especially on the raptors. Blue was kneeling over a particularly big chunk of man in the middle of the paddock, while Charlie was off to the wall knawing on a smaller piece. Delta and Echo were playing tug of war with an arm. I promptly turned around and threw up in the bucket hanging on the railing. A couple ACU guys shot me looks of sympathy as I turned back to the scene.

It made me wonder why they hadn't tranquilized the raptors the moment Braden fell in. Maybe they had just assumed that because Owen had been doing better at controlling them, Braden wasn't in too much trouble and could wait until the cage got opened.

I heard Owen's clicker start to go off and every raptor's head swiveled to look at the stables. Even I turned to look at him. Delta and Echo even dropped the arm they were fighting over. My stomach dropped as Owen said a command and the raptors exchanged looks before charging at the stables. Thankfully, Owen had been in the outermost ring of the stables. The moment all the raptors were in the first ring, he slammed the button to close the gate. I heard everyone breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Growls and screeches from the frustrated raptors were heard as they realized they'd been cut off from their food, but Owen barked a command at them and they shut up as rats were thrown into the cage. I knew he was rewarding them for coming to him, even if they'd already eaten a lot.

Barry and Owen entered the paddock with two members of ACU. The four of them took to gathering up what was left of Braden, and I could see the strain and sadness on their faces as they picked up pieces of the trainer.

I knew it had been a while since the last death in the raptor paddock. There hadn't been one since I'd arrived five months prior, and I didn't think there was one in the few months before that. It must have been a real blow to the guys.

I stayed and watched the raptors behavior as well as how the guys in the paddock were doing. It wasn't long before they were done and exiting the cage. Mere moments after the gate had closed the raptors were released back into their enclosure.

All of them went to sniffing at where they had been before growling in frustration at their prey having gone missing. It didn't last long, though, before they were back to running around with each other.

I made my way down the metal steps and over to Owen. He was conversing with a member of the ACU.

"Call his wife and tell her the news. I'll alert Masrani," he was telling the man. He spotted me and walked over.

"I'm gonna head out," I told him. "You've got a lot to do." He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"See you later," he replied. I nodded and made my way back to the jeep.

Four hours later I was situated next to Courtney, an intern, and across from Kyle, the ACU trooper, and Noelle, the other intern. Damon, the trainer, was getting drinks mixed in his small kitchen. It had been a rough day, as many days on Isla Nublar seemed to be when working with dinosaurs.

A movie was playing on the television and most of us had our phones out. It wasn't a party, just a bunch of friends hanging out and enjoying each other's presence.

I would have loved to say that a bunch of stuff happened that made the night super fun, but nothing did happen. By the time I had finished off my second beer, I was ready to head back home. Nothing took the fun mood out of you like a man dying in the raptor paddock.

"Night guys," I called out to the still drinking group of young adults. I got a chorus of responses as I jogged down the steps and to my jeep.

I knew my limit, and I was not at it, so I felt comfortable driving back to the bungalow. The dirt road used only by employees was deserted at this time of night. I could see lights from different dinosaur paddocks and ACU towers, and the resort and restaurants were still lit up. It would only be in the wee hours of the morning when most of the lights in the recreational areas would go out for a couple hours.

Before I'd arrived, Owen had gotten his pick of where he wanted to stay. For some reason he'd chosen a spot miles from the main road and the nearest neighbor. It was right along the canal and the humidity was sometimes through the roof. There was a risk of flooding during storms, but somehow we always got lucky in that aspect. There were even normal animals that roamed around such as snakes and monkeys. I'd hit a monkey once or twice on the drive back.

Most of the lights in the small shack were off except for one that I could see in the window to the tiny living room. I parked my jeep in the flattened grass and jumped down. I decided against bringing anything in and instead walked slowly towards the house.

The night wasn't hot, for once. We were cooling down from the intense August heat and getting ready for September. The air was crisp and the sky clear, meaning that since there was little light pollution so far away from the resort, I could see more stars than usual.

Owen was asleep sprawled on the couch in sweatpants and a muscle tank with a bottle of beer sitting on the table next to him. A rerun of some TV show was playing and it looked to be at a pretty intense scene.

I grabbed the remote and flicked the television off before prodding Owen with my foot. It took a few moments before he finally starting waking up. Even out of unconsciousness, he was still groggy.

"C'mon, go to your bed," I ordered, pulling him up off the couch. He stumbled slightly before righting himself and nodding. I followed him down the short hallway that led to the bathroom and our bedrooms.

"Night, K," Owen replied, fatigue in his voice, before he shut the door to his room. I went into mine and stripped off my outer-clothes before sliding into my bed. Putting my phone on its charger, I put some music on to help me sleep.

Right before I fell asleep I remembered that the following day would be when I had to present another round of reports to Claire Dearing, park manager and a failed date of Owen's. It was gonna be an interesting day.

 **Forgive my eh chapter. I had to get some stuff out of the way, but things will start to pick up in both action and relationships in the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

 **xoxo**

 **L**


End file.
